


Nothing Happened

by saint_troll



Series: Jack/Anything that moves... [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Journey's End"... Donna has an incidental run-in with one of the members of Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Happened

It had happened late one evening. He’d gone to the market to pick up some groceries for the Torchwood office. Sure, he normally sent Ianto but something had just drawn him out. That should’ve been a sign. 

Jack couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. Her pointer finger mere inches from the other shopper’s chest, and boy, she was letting them have what for... and then some. He wandered slowly through the produce section keeping his back to her just taking in her voice. 

Moments later, after the other shopper had escaped her fury, she jutted out her chin and made her way towards the fresh vegetables. Jack startled and moved to make a timely escape only to be blocked by a group of women gossiping around their carts in the middle of the aisle. 

Turning slowly, he faced her. She had picked up a head of lettuce and was inspecting it when she finally let on she had noticed his attention. “What?!”

Jack held his breath. Donna. The Doctor-Donna whose mind would burn if she ever remembered. He waited. She turned and gave him the stink eye. He waited some more.

Nothing happened. 

“Seriously, what?” Her voice softened and took on a melancholy tone; worry and insecurity hung on her words. 

“Take care of my light work?” Jack nodded his head towards the group of women still blocking his exit. He winked and smiled at her. She hadn’t placed him just yet.

The corners of her mouth twitched as she blushed. “Saw the whole thing earlier, yeah?”

“... yeah.” Oh, he lived and died more times than he could count. But seeing Donna blush, that was a once in a lifetime occurrence. Hell, maybe it was even a fixed point in time. “Jack...” He caught himself hand outstretched in greeting before he could finish. 

Donna’s features shifted momentarily. She shook her head and touched her brow before offering her hand in return. “Donna Noble... at your service.” She gave him a cheeky wink before slinging her purse higher on her shoulder and heading towards the group of women and their carts.

As much as he’d love to stay and talk. As much as he wished that the two of them could reminisce over a pint about the times they had with The Doctor. Jack knew he’d already tempted fate beyond normal limits. Darting past her abandoned cart, he made for the front of the store and then the city streets before she could even turn around and witness him leave.


End file.
